Mythix
Mythix is the temporary and second transformation of Season 6. It is also the parallel transformation with Bloomix. *'Previous Transformation:' Bloomix *'Next Transformation:' Butterflix Overview Mythix is the power contained in the Ancestral Wands that will allow the Winx to enter the Legendarium World. This transformation will only be seen in 3D and can only be used in the Legendarium World. Requirements A fairy requires the Ancestral Wands which grants the fairy the Mythix power. In order to obtain the Ancestral Wand the fairy must prove herself worthy before the Wand. Appearance The outfits appear to be formal like Enchantix with prom-like dresses and high heels or boots with ruffles and flower in design. The outfits have bright scheme colors but not complicated. The boots are designed to match well with the outfits. The hair is decorated, braided, tied, or curled. Also, their wings are big and layered with sharp tips. Magical Abilities The Mythix power gains the users the ability to enter the Legendarium World, and also teleport themselves from Legendarium World to the real world, as well as the items from the Legendarium World. However, once they stayed in the Legendarium World for too long, they will become fictional characters forever. The wands allow them to see magic objects or legendary clues through Mythix vision/insight. Known Mythix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Eldora *Ancestral Fairies Trivia *The word "Mythix" comes from the word "Myth", which means "a traditional or legendary story, usually concerning some being or hero or event". This name refers to the fairy tale theme of the season. *Unlike Sirenix, which was in both 2D and 3D, Mythix will be in 3D only, with Bloomix as the 2D transformation of the season. *This is the first transformation that is available only in 3D. *So far, This is the only transformation that has been seen in 3D and used in the Legendarium World. *Unlike Sirenix, the Winx do not only use Mythix once they earn it. *This is Stella's second transformation in which she used a scepter-like magical weapon. The first one is Winx with the Solaria Scepter. *This is Tecna's third transformation in which she does not wear pants or shorts. The first one is Sophix. The second one is Harmonix. *This is the only transformation where Aisha's skin is a little lighter than usual. *This is Bloom's third transformation where her hair is in a reddish/dark orange color. The other transformations being Sirenix and Bloomix. *Mythix power is exclusive to the Legendarium World, but Flora used a Mythix spell in the real world to save Helia from a dark spell. *The wands can be used in the real world as the Winx and Eldora call them up several times. *Musa's pigtails in her Enchantix transformation have returned, but this time they are crimped. *Like Sirenix, each Winx transform alone (expect for Musa and Tecna). Unlike the previous form, the fairies were four instead of three: **Flora is the first to transform alone, to rescue Helia who is kidnapped by the Snow Queen. (EP 617-618) **Second is Stella, to get the crown that was being stolen by Darcy. (EP619-620) **Third was Aisha, to search for the other pixies who were trapped in the first attack of the Legendarium. (EP 624) **The final one was Bloom, in a duel with Acheron, and to trade Acheron with the Legendarium Key with Rumpelstiltskin and the final battle between the Trix. (EP 625-26) *The hairstyle of Bloom and Stella are almost equal. *Stella is the only fairy to wear boots in her Mythix form. *With Acheron defeated and the Legendarium is locked, the Ancestral Wands and the Mythix power are practically useless for now. *This is the first transformation, which to carry a magical item as a weapon. *The only time where the Winx created a convergence Mythix was in "The Anthem", against Rumpelstiltskin, but their attack was very useless against him. *This is one of the many transformations where Bloom's Great Dragon appears, the others are Magic Winx, Enchantix, Believix and Sirenix. *Flora is the only fairy to perform a Mythix spell without being transformed. *Bloom was the only fairy to able to use her powers without relying on her wand. Gallery Bloom Mythix.jpg|Bloom's Mythix Stella Mythix.jpg|Stella's Mythix Flora Mythix.jpg|Flora's Mythix Musa Mythix.jpg|Musa's Mythix Tecna Mythix.jpg|Tecna's Mythix Aisha Mythix.jpg|Aisha's Mythix Transformation Sequences Italian English Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Season 6 Category:Mythix Category:Winx Club